namaikizakarifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 18
This is Chapter 18 from the manga series, Namaikizakari. Chapter Summary Amamiya asks Nishiyama if he had seen the competition list for the InterHigh preliminaries. Covering his face, Nishiyama says that he did and their second match would be against Misuzu. Amamiya couldn’t believe it for they have already lost twice against Misuzu. Nishiyama says ya, so the InterHigh thing is actually still a far-fetched dream but at least, he wants to win against Misuzu. They are surprised when a group of people led by Himiko are shouting ‘good job’ to Nishiyama, as well as, ‘go jump’, ‘score a point’. Embarrassed Nishiyama asks Himiko what they are doing. Amamiya asks her who those guys are. Holding a list of qualifications for the cheering squad, Himiko greets them and says that these are the guys that were gathered by Yuki for the cheering squad. The guys shout out ‘yoroshiku’ under your care and ‘good morning’. Nishiyama says that their voice is too loud and for Yuki to work early is quite ruthless. Himiko says that they train to shout out loud like this every Sunday and because it is a good opportunity, she also decided to join. Amamiya? says that their Tono from Tonomura and oneesama Yuki would unexpectedly make the newbies do such hard work. Himiko princess says no, this is something she has decided on. She thinks even if she is quickly regretting it. So, the new manager simulation is over and new comrades have joined the Ryuhoku basketball club. Yuki tells Himiko to introduce herself again and from today on, she will be the official manager. Nervous Himiko introduces herself and says that her strength is limited but she’ll do her best. <- she is saying all sort of nonsense things instead of what she meant so they do not understand what she is saying at all. They mutter if their club’s social interaction is okay because of the coach, Yuki and Himiko. they tend to not understand each other or the other party do not listen Looking at her chart, Yuki was worried when Himiko cried loudly yesterday but her determination to join the club is exceptionally resolute. Yuki tells herself to perk up and be enthusiastic. The new manager and the cheering squad are already assembled. Next would be, the preliminaries as their goal so they’ll undergo a high intensity training. She must not think of any unnecessary things. Arriving at the park, Shizuka has parked his bicycle when someone calls his name. He turns around and his ID got tossed right into his face. ^^; Sitting on the bench, Yuki apologizes for that. Shizuka angrily shouts that hurts, idiot. Shou blames him for turning around. Shizuka angrily says that it is because he called him. Then, he notices that it is his ID on the ground. After picking it up, he asks why Shou has it. He tells him that Yuki told him that if he goes to the park, he’ll probably meet up with Shizuka so help her give it to him. Shizuka realizes when he dropped the ID. Then, Shou says that just in case, he’ll say it one more time, ‘..that person belongs to me, so you’re not allowed to casually touch her’ Dribbling the ball, Shizuka clicks his tongue and says what, they aren’t going steady. Shou tells him that they’ll immediately go steady. This made Shizuka hit the ball away and exclaim in disbelief. Shou then says that he isn’t very sure. Shizuka exclaims which it is. Shou says that he doesn’t know for right now, that girl’s brain is generally only the club activity. He recalls her telling him that since she still hasn’t resigned, but she feels that this summer tournament has a special meaning to everyone. Holding the basketball with his finger, Shizuka clicks his tongue again and says, that is really regrettable. This irks Shou that he hits the basketball away. While dribbling it, Shou says but he thinks that it is only a matter of time. He also tells Shizuka that when Yuki is with him, she’s extremely cute, really cute that he doesn’t want others to see her, and compared to the her that Shizuka had seen, she is 100 million times cute. This made Shizuka angrily hits away the ball from Shou. After a pause, the two dives to grab the ball. Then, a kid passes by to tell his friend that the coach made them compete 3 on 3. His friend points to the basketball court and shouts to look at those tall guys, they’re amazing, having an intense 1 on 1. Shou manages to slip pass Shizuka but he wasn’t able to shoot the ball. After breathing hard and staring at each other, Shou says that he’s going home. Shizuka mentally curses for wasting his physical strength just before the important Interhigh. He calls out to Shou and says that in next week’s Interhigh preliminaries, they might still meet during the second match. He seriously tells Shou that this year, Misuzu will go to the Nationals. Bored Shou chuckles and says bye-bye. Shou had revived Shizuka’s trauma of Shou not caring about competing with him in the Interhigh when they were kids. Shizuka imagines Shou lovey-dovey with Yuki since Shou told him that it is only a matter of time for him to be with her. And the thunder roars. In Yuki’s house, ponytailed sis-twin whines to Yuki that it is a thunder so take a bath with her. Yuki asks about Sae from 冴. Wiping her hair with a towel, Sae, the other twin, says that she just finished her bath. While playing with a console game, light-colored bro-triplet asks Rin from 凜 how old is she. Red? haired triplet is having a hard time with the translation of his notes even if it is in Japanese so he needs Yuki’s help. Then, Yuki’s cellphone vibrates. Black-haired triplet says that Yuki’s phone is ringing, from a Naruse Shou. Yuki immediately grabs her phone and heads into her room. Sae holds black-haired triplet’s shoulders and squeals if it is Yuki’s boyfriend. He angrily shouts how is that possible and quit shouting, is she a monkey. Wondering what’s up with Shou, Yuki answers the phone in her room. She asks what it is. Shou asks her what color is her underwear today. Yuki says that she’s hanging up for she’s busy. He calls out to her and tells her that he returned Shizuka’s ID. Yuki thanks him. Then, Shou asks if she wants to get in the Interhigh. Wondering why he is asking this now, she says that a high schooler, who worked hard in practice, would yearn for the Interhigh, right? Shou just says, okay. Asking him what’s with that ‘okay’, Yuki says on contrary, why is he practicing right now. Just then, someone screams for her that there’s a bug. Yuki apologizes for things are chaotic right now so she is really going to hang up. He calls out to her again that she exclaims what. He says, “Like you.” Then, he hangs up. Blushing Yuki thinks that she meticulously do not want to think of these things, so she deliberately do not think of them. It is because she knows that if she is distracted by that guy, whether it is her studies or basketball, she won’t be able to concentrate. And she shouldn’t have exchanged number with him in the first place. She thinks that Shou would unexpectedly not have any apprehensions and just do whatever he pleases. After school while walking, Yuki thinks that basically it isn’t an easy thing to do both school activity and love at the same time for she doesn’t have that kind of strength like Kido has – a captain and lovey-dovey with his girlfriend. She blushes a bit upon recalling Shou saying that he likes her. She thinks that he doesn’t understand other people’s troubles. Then, she hears some chattering. She sees Shizuka surrounded by a couple of girls asking who he is waiting for and he is from Misuzu based on his uniform. While blushing Shizuka tries to handle the two, Yuki thinks that even if he seems like a startled lamb but should she help him or not. Then, she decides not to because if she casually goes near Shizuka, Shou would be difficult with her again. She thinks that he wouldn’t go look for her so she’s going home. Shizuka sees her and grabs her wrist. He tells her that there is something that he wants to tell her. Yuki is aghast for he did come for her. Yuki apologizes for if it is regarding the Interhigh preliminaries’ method of training, it is a ‘no comment’. Shizuka says it isn’t that. Looking at his hand that is holding her wrist, Yuki thinks that he is stranger today than the usual. She tries to tell him about his hand but he held her tighter. He says, “I finally realized my feelings. *Yuki starts to freak out over his choice of words* although up until now, I’ve deliberately do not want to think of it, but I already couldn’t suppress it..! *Yuki wonders if this is..* I.. I.. About Shou, I hate him to death!!!” Yuki thinks that startled her for a moment there, she thought he is going to confess. She blames Shou for always confessing to her that she became delusional herself into thinking that he also likes her. Yuki says is that so. Shizuka tells her so, for an outstanding person like her, for that kind of guy to snatch her away, he couldn’t accept it no matter what. “I hope that you won’t go steady with him..” Yuki thinks that he reveres her too much and if he knew her intention for joining the club, what kind of reaction would he have. Yuki says no..Shou is only her kouhai..and she can vaguely feel that he hates Shou. Shizuka says that it is a fact that he always envies Shou and in front of him, he always yearns and feels inferior but whether it is the height or defeating him in the competition, no matter what, these filthy feelings won’t disappear. “Even if I do not want to admit it, but I hate him.” Yuki asks why he won’t admit it. Sitting down by the fence, Shizuka says that it is because it is very easy to like someone but very difficult to hate someone. Sitting some distance away from him, Yuki says that there are many totally opposite people. Shizuka asks if she’s wants to say that he’s very strange. Yuki says no, she has always been searching for the reason to like (and actually the reasons for hating are too many to count) and she is always doing her best to accept it. Yuki says that she is totally envious of his way of thinking. I think she meant that if for Shizuka, it is easy to like for Yuki, it is easy to hate hence, they are opposites on that regard. They were interrupted by a ‘hmph’. They look up to see frowning Shou. While Yuki is mentally thinking that they are only sitting and chatting, Shou says, “Idiot.” This irks Yuki. As Shou turns to leave, Yuki angrily calls out to him. Shizuka angrily holds Yuki back and asks isn’t it okay to just let him be, that childish type of guy. Yuki says no, even if he is actually childish, but she cannot just leave him be. And, she pulls away from surprised Shizuka to run after Shou. Yuki thinks that she knows that actually she really hates but— While Shou is walking down a flight of stairs, Yuki calls out to him. He glances at her and Yuki thinks that expression is putting all his effort to be difficult with her a hard time. She nervously tries to explain that he misunderstood it, for nothing happened and Shizuka totally doesn’t look at her that way. She gets angry when he calls her idiot again. Looking away, he tells surprised Yuki that it wasn’t easy for him to make a firm resolution that before she resigns, he’ll always wait for her. Yuki asks what. Looking at her, he says that anyway, she is definitely thinking ‘I don’t have Kido’s ability to simultaneously attend to club activity and love’ Yuki wonders if he has a god-like sixth sense. Shou continues to say that before she resigns from the basketball club, he plans to always restrain himself patient. Wondering if Shou is that serious in thinking about their relationship, Yuki apologizes to him. Shou asks what. Yuki says that she didn’t think that he would seriously think over.. He says, “I’m thinking you. Whether it is eating, or taking a bath. When I’m playing basketball or when I’m not playing basketball. I’m always thinking of you, senpai. ...my brain is only thinking of you.” Yuki walks towards him and thinks that she deliberately do not want to think of those things and when she is using that kind of method to run away, Shou is always distressed /worried. Recalling Shizuka saying that liking someone is easy but it is very difficult to hate, Yuki thinks that is the strong feelings of one who is able to directly face one’s feelings. “If I were able to say it, I.. *grabs the bag of Shou to stop him from walking away* Although I also want to become strong but I’m still a coward.” Yuki timidly says that she’ll think it over. “I’ll also seriously think about you... *blushing* I’ll try.. (Just merely saying these words, my heart is going to quickly jump out.)” After looking surprised, Shou asks if that is for real. She nervously says yes. He asks if it is a promise. She says, ya.. He asks again if it is really a promise. She says that he’s annoying to death. He keeps on staring at her that she is defeated the staring contest so she looks away. To her surprise, Shou kisses her neck. She tries to push him away. She says that it hurts, what he is doing. Then, Shou says that it is complete. Looking at the hickey that he made on Yuki’s neck, Shou says that to prevent others from robbing someone that he cherishes, he put his mark on her. Holding her neck, aghast Yuki asks if he is an idiot. Shou asks if she wants another one. She asks again if he’s really an idiot. Narration: “But, no matter how I ponder on it, it seems that I couldn’t come up with the same type of answer.” Navigation Category:Chapters